As this sort of electric motor test system, for example, there is one configured to simulate an actual running state to test the performance of an electric motor by connecting a dynamometer to the electric motor and making the dynamometer function as a driving device or a loading device.
More specifically, in order to simulate the actual running state, it is adapted to measure the torque generated between the electric motor and the dynamometer, and on the basis of the resulting measured value, determine such as a required load to control the dynamometer.
Meanwhile, in the past, when measuring the cogging torque generated in the electric motor in the above-described electric motor test system, it has been adapted to detach the electric motor from the dynamometer, and connect the electric motor to a dedicated cogging torque measurement device as disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1 for the measurement.
However, the work to detach the electric motor from the dynamometer and move the electric motor to the cogging torque measurement device for attachment every time for the cogging torque measurement requires alignment such as centering, and this takes much effort and time.
Further, when doing this, if misalignment occurs in such as the centering, the problem of being unable to accurately measure the cogging torque may also occur due to the effect of the misalignment.